1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, and more particularly to a tool suspension device suitable for pliers and also suitable for a person to conveniently manually operate the pliers on the tool suspension device.
2. Description of Related Art
Pliers are used to grip small objects and bend or cut wire. A pair of pliers generally comprises two handles pivotally connected, jaws and a wire cutter. The jaws are used to clamp, and the wire cutter is used to cut wire. Checking the operation and condition of the jaws and the wire cutter is important before a person purchases the pliers.
A conventional tool suspension device is used to display tools such as pliers and comprises a see-through plastic case and a cardboard card. The plastic case has a cavity in a shape corresponding to the tool. The plastic case is attached to the cardboard card, and the tool is mounted in the cavity between the plastic case and the cardboard card. This kind of tool suspension device only allows a person to see the tool. People who want to buy the tool cannot handle the tool or physically check the operation and condition of the features of the tool without removing the see-through case.
To overcome the previously described shortcoming, another conventional tool suspension device was developed for pliers and the like and comprises a suspension board and a mounting bracket. The suspension board has a front, and the mounting bracket is attached to the front of the suspension board. A tool slot is vertically defined through the mounting bracket, and a pair of pliers can be held in the tool slot. Although such a configuration holds and suspends the pliers, the suspension device still cannot be effectively used with some specialty pliers. For example, some conventional pliers with two handles connected at a pivot point have a compression spring mounted between the two handles near the pivot point. A user squeezes the handles of the pliers when performing a task, and the compression spring presses the handles apart when the handles are released. The compression spring in the pliers must normally be compressed to mount the pliers in the tool slot in the suspension device. Constant compression of the compression spring for a long period of time will likely deform the compression spring permanently so it will not be able to perform its original function.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool suspension device for pliers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a way for a person to conveniently check the operation and condition of pliers suspended on a tool suspension device.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a way to suspend pliers with a compression spring mounted between the handles on a tool suspension device without adversely affecting the resilience of the compression spring.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.